


A New Hope

by SammyLovesASOIAF



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Heh heh, Sansa Organa, Surnames are still the same as the ones in Star Wars thoughhh, This is very AU, Tywin is Vader becauseeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLovesASOIAF/pseuds/SammyLovesASOIAF
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...The Rebel Alliance have successfully stolen the plans for the Death Star, an armored space station capable of destroying an entire planet.Princess Sansa Organa races to Tatooine to meet with Clone Wars General Duncan Kenobi, and deliver the plans safely to the Rebel forces in order to restore freedom in the galaxy.[EVERYTHING BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS AND LUCASFILM LTD.]
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this AU on tumblr
> 
> Dunno how to convert the ASOIAF house names into galactic surnames...might change it later.
> 
> Very AU...  
> Arthur Dayne was my first choice as Obi butttttt he would have to be Tywin's mentor as well, and ehhh

**0 BBY**

**Devastator, in orbit of Scarif**

"Sir, we have successfully disabled the flagship which received transmission from Scarif."

"Excellent job, Ensign." Captain Corssin turned, not bothering to wait for the young officer's reply. Breathing deeply, he approached the imposing man clad in black, watching the remnants of the battle from the bridge. 

"The Rebel flagship is disabled, my Lord. But it has received transmission from the surface."

Vader watched the damaged rebel ship, and he sensed the crew's fear and anger through the Force. He was about to order Corssin to use the Devastator’s fire power to destroy the ship, but a whisper from the Force cautioned him not to. _So be it_. After all, Vader preferred to do the killing. 

"Prepare a boarding party."

Captain Corssin bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

**Rebel Cruiser, in orbit of Scarif**

Seeing the Devastator exit hyperspace, destroying several other rebel ships preparing to go into lightspeed, they knew Vader was going to come for them. But the Princess was clear with her instructions that they couldn't leave, not without the transmission. 

"Hurry!" The rebel trooper pulled the disc as the transmission was transferred, anxious to get to the Tantive IV. He and the other troopers ran to the door that separated them from the main hold, but it only opened for a few millimeters before it stopped. It didn't make sense. Using his fists, the trooper banged on the small space where he could see the ongoing evacuation.

"Help us!" He screamed, but not one rebel from the other side noticed, too busy making their way to the Corvette. He tried pulling it open but the door was completely jammed.

The sound of a shuttle attaching itself to the flagship reverberated in the darkened hallways. Not long after, the clear sound of heavy breathing, augmented from the use of a respirator, resonated in the dark. The distinct sound of Vader's mechanical respirator prompted the troopers to scramble into a defensive position, blasters trained on the darkness in front of them. They were soldiers of the Alliance but they were also Alderaanians, and their duty is with their Princess first. They would give their lives to deliver the transmission.

The trooper once again tried to pull the door open, but the door held. For a sickening moment, he heard the sound of metal creaking from the pressure of something heavy and invisible. Then it dawned on him that Vader was the one holding the door closed with whatever magic he possessed.

Vader's crimson lightsaber bathed the hall in a reddish glow. 

"Open fire!" The rebels watched in horror as Vader deflected each blaster bolt while stray bolts ricocheted on their comrades. 

Vader's swings were precise and deadly, and not long after, more than half of the rebel squadron lay dead. He used the Force to call the blasters away from the rebels while throwing the troopers against the wall. He could see the lone trooper desperately trying to open the jammed door while being helped by another rebel on the other side. But realizing that their attempts to pull the door open were futile, the trooper thrust his hand into the small space they managed to open.

"Take it!" He shouted. "Take it!" a few seconds after he uttered the words, he heard Vader's lightsaber whir as it impaled him.

Vader felt the fear of the rebels rushing through him, making it easier for him to channel more of the Dark Side. He used the Force to pull the door open, intent on acquiring the Death Star plans. More rebels started shooting him with their blasters, trying to bide their comrade a bit more time to reach the Corvette, but blasters were no match for a lightsaber and rebels were nothing compared to a Sith. Vader cut through them like a knife carving through butter, but the trooper who held the Death Star plans managed to close the blast door of the cruiser before Vader was able to reach him.

The Sith lord watched as the Tantive IV detached itself from the flagship, and he considered using the Force to stop the Corvette, but a murmur in the Force prevented him from doing so. The Force willed for the cruiser to escape Scarif, but the Dark Lord is sure that it is far from over. Vader watched the Tantive IV as it flew away before entering hyperspace, his cloak billowing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Recommendation? Helpp


End file.
